My Christmas At Home
by fierceb-tch96
Summary: Family time is good for Emma. But when her past comes into play, what will happen? Featureing Alex Gaskarth, and Chris Colfer.
1. A little backround knowledge

My life was crazy but I loved it. I, Emma Scottson, lived above a small but locally famous restaurant that my two gay dad's owned with their best friends. The Gaskarth family. Peter and Isobel and their son Alex. We ended up being really close neighbors when we renovated the restaurant and made room for two families to live upstairs. When Alex and his family moved in we became like brother and sister. But, when we started high school, things changed.

Alex became less like a brother and more like someone that I lived with, and noticed more as he got older. When my dads and his parents were busy, we used to make dinner and eat together. We used to get in the car, and drive to Baltimore for a day. We would sit on the docks where we had our first kiss near the restaurant until we had to go back in for closing. We were never a couple, but we kissed and said I love you enough times to make it look that way at school. But we never were because that just never crossed our minds.

Alex and I had a perfect life until our senior year when Alex started to party more and his band got a record deal. This separated us, and after spring break we stopped talking as much and he started dating another girl named Kyra. The last time I saw Alex was at my going away party, the week after graduation. I got accepted to a exchange program in Italy, so my dads invited over some family friends to get dressed up and have a dinner with me since I was going to be gone for a year. The dinner was amazing thanks to the kitchen staff and the dress I was wearing, but I realized as all the people were leaving, that Alex wasn't there. I waited on the docks until one-thirty that night until his mom came out and told me that he was probably going to be out for the night, and I could see him in the morning.

I woke up before every one else the next morning to finish packing, but when I went in the kitchen to make coffee there was already a pot made and Alex was sitting at the table. I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Morning", he said as I closed the cupboard.

"Hi.". I really didn't want to talk to him after his no-show last night.

"The party was bomb last night. Where were you?"

"I was here at my party. Last night. In case you already forgot, Alex, I am going to be gone for a year. So I'm sorry If I didn't want to go to some lame party that one of your girlfriends threw with stolen beer and cheep champagne when I could be enjoying time with my family."

By now he was standing up facing me. "First of all Kyra is not lame, and second of all I'm sorry that I didn't show up last night. I've been under a lot of stress lately with the band and I needed some time."

"Do you really think a mini frat party is going give you some "time"? Because, I'm pretty sure some family time would have been a lot better for you than beer."

Now we were yelling at each other. "You're not family. You're a pain I've been force to live with.", he spat.

"Oh thanks!"

"You know what? I bet you're not even going to Italy. You're just doing this for attention."

"What the hell does that mean? That you're not going to say goodbye?"

"No. I'm not because I know I'll see you next week."

"Thanks, Alex. Thanks a lot.", I said as I turned away and tried not to cry until I got in my room.

He crushed me that day and I haven't seen him since. I am now twenty-two, and I ended up spending two years straight in Italy before I came home for a year to go to school and start to get my degree in journalism. I was also lucky enough to get a job at a newspaper in New York. So, I packed up my bag and moved from Baltimore to a townhouse just out of the city with my best friend Brigid, and my gay best friend Chris.

I haven't seen Alex in four years, and I'd like to keep it that way. But, my birthday, and Christmas are both within the next and I'm going home for the holidays, so I have a feeling that is going to be really hard.


	2. Oh no!

"Hey, Hey, Hey. People we're here!" I yelled in the doorway of the house above the restaurant where I grew up. It was a lot bigger since I was last here. I threw my bags in the living room and ran to the stairs coming up from the kitchen where I heard my dads running up the stairs.

"Emma!", they yelled at the same time. They ran up and engulfed me in a hug, and each one kissed my cheek. "Our little girl is home!", said my dad, Mark.

"Yes, and she also left us to pay the cab.", said Chris who was lugging his suitcase up the stairs. He and Brigid were both spending Christmas with us because their families lived on the west coast.

"Oh my god! Look at you!", said my other dad Sean as he ran his hands over my new dirty blonde hair. I was in the mood for something different so I went all out with my hair color. I also was very tan for their pale Baltimore faces.

My dads walked up to him and Brigid to take their bags and give them hugs hello. I was so lucky that my family was so good to my friends.

"Is that her! Yes it is!", said Isobel who ran up the stairs dragging Peter behind her to come see me. She was like the mom I never had. She already knew Brigid and Chris so she kissed all our cheeks, and Peter gave us all hugs. We sat down and chatted for a few minutes before we cleaned up and went downstairs to the restaurant to eat.

My dads made all my favorites for dinner. Me, Brigid, and Chris all unpacked then went downstairs. The restaurant was closed so we got to use the kitchen and eat in the dining room. We ate great food, thanks to my other dad, Sean then guzzled back a bottle and a half of wine until we were a laughing but not totally drunk. Somehow we got on the subject of our favorite bands after talking about bad times at the dentist? Weid things happes when booze is added.

"Dearest Emma what is your favorite band? All Time Low?", said Peter with a giggle.

"So not funny! My favorite band is-"

"Journey.", Brigid and Chris finished for me.

"Journey? Like, _Just a small town girl-_", sang my dad Mark.

"_Living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere.", _we all replied.

We all started laughing due to our wine consumption. "Really though Emma, have you ever even listened to Alex's band?", asked Peter.

"I have actually. I own a copy of Nothing Personal."

"Yes and we can all hear you sing Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't in the shower every morning." said Brigid.

I was going to tell her off for saying that but I head something coming from the front door. "What is that?", I said.

"I think there here.", said Isobel as she looked at Peter and stood up.

"Who's here?", I said as I stood up while everyone else stayed down like they knew who was there. I heard the door open and close and happy voices enter the lobby. Isobel came back a second later looking worried.

"Emma, please don't kill me."

"No, no don't worry. Who is it."

"Oh you're going to kill her. Trust me.", said Chris as he downed another martini.

"What the hell do you know that I don't?"

The front door slammed open and my worst nightmare walked in.

"Hello Baltimore.", yelled Alex freaking Gaskarth as he dropped one of his freaking suitcases in the middle of the dining room.


	3. Really?

"Oh my gosh it feels good to be home. When I was on tour-", he stopped talking when he saw me standing up. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Emma?"

"Alex?"

He dropped the rest of his bags on the ground. He looked at me and smiled. "I didn't know you were going to be here! You look amazing."

"Yeah. I didn't know you were going to be either.", I said. Saying the last part looking at my dads. "Alex these are my friends Brigid and Chris.", they both gave a little wave but were busy trying to see what the hell I was going to do next.

"Nice to meet you guys.", he said. We waited in a really awkward science for someone to say something.

"Alex sit down you haven't been home almost longer then Emma has. She just got back a few hours ago, but still."

"You don't live in Baltimore anymore?", said Alex looking at me. Dang, he was even more beautiful than before. His hair was blonde now and he was wearing a blue button up shirt that made his eyes look fantastic.

"No. I actually got a job writing for a newspaper in New York when I got back from traveling during my freshman year of college."

"Wow. That's good for you."

"Alex daring sit down, you must be so tired.", said his mom. She pulled out the chair next to me and he sat down. We both looked at each other and smiled, then I picked up my wine and downed it in one gulp.

For the next few hours, we all sat and talked about what was going on with my job, and Alex's band (which wasn't awkward at all) and I tried not to make eye contact with him. When we were all tired enough to go to bed we walked upstairs, and figured out where we were sleeping. Brigid and Chris were in the guest room, and my dads were in their room. Alex's parents were in their room and of coarse because they turned his room into a new office he got to sleep with me in the living room. Well, not sleep _with _me, but, I mean he has a cot, so. . . never mind.

I put my pajamas on and set up my sheets on my bed. I put on my glasses, sat down and opened up my laptop so I could see if my boss had e-mailed me yet. He hadn't so I closed it and turned on the TV and started watching and old Christmas movie. A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open and Alex came out wearing a white v-neck and blue boxers. He smiled at me an sat down on his air mattress to watch the movie with me.

"Listen Emma, I'm really sorry about what I said a few years ago." What the hell was he talking about?

"What?"

"When I called you a liar after we graduated."

"Oh." Wow, now he was talking about this? Now? Really?

"Yeah, oh. I really didn't mean to. I was jealous that you already had a future planned out.'

"No offence, but it's a little bit late for that."

"Listen just accept my apology so we won't have a super awkward Christmas."

"No way. I am not that easy. Unlike you"

"Ok, that was a little-"

"You know what Alexander William Gaskarth? You know what? I have been pissed at you for three years, and know that you're here I'm trying my best not to kill you right now. So I am not going to accept your apology, and we are going have good Christmas damn it!"

"Ok.", he said slowly.

We both laid down and I turned off the movie. A few seconds later Alex looked up at me.

"You look like a naughty school teacher with those gasses. It's really turning me on. If your interested -"

"ALEX!"

"Sorry." This is going to be a long three weeks.


	4. Suprise!

"Good Morning Baltimore!", I said as I walked downstairs to greet my dads, Isobel and peter who already had the restaurant up and running for breakfast. Brigid and Chris were eating at a small table in the back and waved me over. As I turned the corner around the restaurant I saw that they were eating with Alex. I took a deep breath and sat down next to Brigid.

"Morning girl", she said as she gave me a hug. "I took the liberty of getting you coffee, after Alex told us the pick up lines he used on you last night.", she said handing me a mug.

"Oh my god I love you.", I said as I grabbed it and took a long sip of the latte.

"And this is Kerri when she doesn't have coffee for three weeks.", said Chris. "We all tried a detox for three weeks and since our lovely girl here is addicted to coffee she was a bitch the whole time."

"So were you", I said laughing. We a laughed until Isobel took a break and came to sit with us.

"OK, I just got off the phone with the committee at that fancy country club we had that nasty dinner at a few years ago, and they want to host the Christmas fundraiser here. Tomorrow night. So, we are closing early today so their crew can come over and start setting up. You guys can take my car and go to the mall and get something to wear. Black-tie event, OK?"

"Yeah that sounds great.", I said.

"Oh, yea Emma, by the way I guess they heard you were going to be in Baltimore from your office, so they want you to be the guest of honor. So look extra good."

"How the hell did they even know I was going to be here?"

"Your boss told them and because you're such a hit in New York, they want you to be big everywhere. Your journalism is fantastic of coarse. Oh, and you guys need dates. Very formal. " As soon as she said this Alex and I looked at each other.

"No.", I said

"Yes. Why not. It's not like we have another choice.", he said

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

I stopped for a second to consider, and I guess he took that as a yes. "Thanks baby", he said kissing my cheek. He ran upstairs and I couldn't help but smile. Isobel, Chris, and Brigid looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

"What?", I said.

"You are so love drunk."

"I am not", I said but I could feel my cheeks heating up. They all looked at me in amazement.

"Oh ladies we have to make her look fantastic", said Chris. An hour later Brigid and Chris each had an armful of gowns they made me try on, and two hours later we narrowed it down to a full length purple strapless dress with a pair of black Minolo Blanick's. We went out for lunch and when we got back Alex wasn't there so I took the time to start getting ready for the party. I took a shower and once my hair was dry I put it in rollers and started my make-up.

Chris came up to help me put the finishing touches on my make-up when I heard the first people arrive downstairs. I slipped the dress over my head and had Chris zip it up. Brigid came up next in a long gold dress and my shoes. I slipped them on and took the rollers out of my hair.

I took on final look in the mirror, and as I fluffed my hair one more time I heard the front door open and Alex came inside wearing a black suit and tie. He looked at me and I watched his eyes pop open. As I turned around to smile at him.

"You clean up good, Gaskarth", I said as I waked up to him.

"You're really hot. I mean. umm. You are very attractive."

"Your mom prepared you for this didn't she?"

"Possibly. I also got some advice from a few good friends." I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. Almost as soon as he said this Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, and Rian Dawson flew in through my front door, all wearing Black suits and ties.

"JACK!", I screamed as I gave them all hugs. They were like brothers to me.

"Damn.", Rian said as he held me at arms length and looked at me head to toe. "You clean up good Scottson."

Tonight just got so much better.


	5. Work for it

**Remember everyone; you don't review, I don't write. Read my other stories too, that would be pretty ferosh.**

I stopped and talked to the guys for a minute but then it was time to go. Alex and I walked downstairs arm in arm, and for the first hour of the party I had to shake hands and smile like I cared at people I didn't know. Mean while Birgid and Jack were talking, Chris was flirting with a reporter, and Alex was watching me from the other side of the room. Occasionally I would look over and smile and he would pretend he wasn't looking at me and was a deep conversation with Zack, but I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the room. Finally I stopped and sat down next to Chris for a martini.

"How about Mr. Reporter over there", I said nodding to the reporter on the other side of the room he was flirting with.

"I don't know. He's nice, and nice looking but I don't think he's my type." I nodded my head and glanced back over at Alex.

"Oh my god, he has been staring at me all night."

"I know", Brigid said walking over with Jack. "He is totally crushing on you, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you like him too."

"Oh, juicy. Tell me more", Jack said and leaned in.

"I do not like him", I said.

"Yes you do." They all said at the same time.

"What does Emma do?" said Rian

"She likes Alex", said Brigid

"Really? Tell me more." He said.

"Admit it; ever since you got here you have been non-stop thinking about him. We can all tell. It's very obvious." Chris chimed in.

"You two would make a really great couple." said Jack

"They would have really cute kids", Brigid threw in.

"What!" I said and gave her my best "are you serious look".

"Oh my gosh, when they get married I am so planning the wedding. I think it should be in New York, we'll have to get the dress at Kleinfelids." said Chris

"Can I come?" asked Jack as I stared at them all in bewilderment.

"I am not getting married anytime soon." I said in defense.

"Sure you won't", Chris said and handed me another drink.

"I give it a year especially since we're going to be in New York recording for a while anyway. It's bound to happen." Rian chimed in.

"Ok, it will be a miracle if I don't kill him before the New Year. Plus we I don't think he likes me.", I said and looked at all of them.

"Shut the front door. Why do you think he has been looking at you all night then? Why do you think he used cheesy pick up lines on you?" Brigid said.

I didn't know what to say to that. Their conversations continued for a while about what our kids would look like and where we should get married. I looked over at Alex. This time he wasn't talking to Zack so he looked right over at me and made eye contact. He smiled and nodded his head to the dance floor. I walked over to him.

"Only if you promise to keep your hands off my ass", I said seriously but he laughed anyway.

"I can't make any guarantees." He said and put on hand on my waist and held my other hand. I smiled and started to dance with him.

"What are they talking about over there?" he asked

"They think we're dating."

"Are we dating?"

"No. Not right now, I just saw you for the first time in four years last night. Its way too soon for me."

"Really, because I can change that."

"How the hell can you change that?"

"By doing this," he said. He leaned down and tried to kiss me. I leaned my head away awkwardly and gave him and "OMG I can't believe you just tired to do that" look.

"It's not going to be that easy, is it?" he said.

"No, it's not." Well at least now he knows he'll have to work for it.


	6. Will I?

"Good morning everyone." I yelled downstairs as I grabbed my cropped leather jacket and thick red scarf. I pulled on my black leather boots and tucked my skinny jeans into them.

"Where are you going so early?" Said Isobel

"Christmas shopping." I said and walked out. I got in my dad's car and drove to the mall. First on my list was Chris. He would not stop talking about this Coach watch so I had to splurge and get it for him. Then came Brigid and I had to get her new heels so I went to Nordstrom and bought her cherry red Cole Hans. These would defiantly catch jacks attention.

When i was done at the mall I drove down town to the old record store by the water where we used to hang out when I was in high school. I walked in and started flipping through big racks of old records. There was one Tom Petty album I was looking for to give to my dads for their new record player. I flipped through the records until I reached the "t"' section. I stood on my toes and looked for it. I thought I had it so I pulled out a box of records and what i saw started me. It was like pulling a book from a shelf and seeing someone on the other side.

"Emma?"

"Alex?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting a record for my dad. What about you?"

"Same."

I nodded my head and went back to looking at the record book. I could tell he was still standing there awkwardly so I looked up at him.

"How are you? I didn't see you this morning." He said.

"Good. A little tired from last night, but good. How about you?"

"Nah, I'm used to staying up late. I'm fine."

"That's good". I said. Why was I trying to make small talk with him? I hated him right?

"Can I buy you a coffee?" He asked. He looked back at me hopefully. _Remember what he did, remember what he did_. The smart part of me told me to stay away, but the Emma part told me to go for it.

"Sure." I said and put the record book down. I walked around the shelf and headed to the door. He followed me out. I stopped at the corner and looked around.

"Damn, it has been so long since I've been home I forget where the coffee place is." I said and looked up at Alex.

"This way." he said and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking down the street. I followed him and started walking closer to him as it got colder. We stopped at a coffee stand down the street and he was a gentleman and bought me a latte. I sipped at it trying to warm myself up as we walked along the water under the Christmas lights the city hung up every year. We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Why did you leave? " He asked out of the blue.

"Which time?"

"Right after high school."

"I don't know. I got the chance to spend a year in Italy writing. So I took it. It seems silly that I wouldn't do it. It was the chance of a lifetime."

"What about when you got back. Why did you leave then?"

"I got a job writing in New York. It's like a dream come true. Plus I'm only a few hours away compared to when I was thinking about moving to San Francisco. That would have been bad."

"Now tell me why would you leave this for San Francisco?" he said and gestured to the water. I laughed and looked down.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from it all."

"Away from what?" he asked. I looked over and gave him my best "are you serious" look. "Come on Emma. It was on fight, plus you could have lost everything if you moved."

"I know it was a stupid teenage fight, but I guess I hung onto it because I had nothing else to hold on to. It was the only thing that fueled me to stay in Europe and New York. It was the only thing that kept me from coming home to early and missing out on everything because you and me both know I would have ended up missing my dads too much to stay away that long."

"True." He said with a laugh.

"It was stupid and we were both so hung-over."

"Oh my gosh, that was one of the most painful hangovers of my life." I laughed at the look on his face and took another drink of my coffee.

"So can you not hate me now?" he asked and looked over at me.

"I can defiantly do that."

"Can we be friends?" he said with a fake pout and I couldn't help but laugh again. "How was that funny I was trying to be serious." I kept laughing because I knew he was really trying to pout.

"I'd love to but I don't think that would be okay with our friends."

"What?"

"Oh yea, in case you didn't know they're trying to hook us up."

"Really? Huh, I thought they were trying to get Jack and Brigid together."

"No it's us, but I am considering getting them together."

"I wonder how long that will last."

"What?"

"You and I not dating."

"I do not give in that easily."

"We'll see." I let him have his moment and was quiet, but in the back of my mind I wondered; did I leave him for nothing?


End file.
